I Can't Stop This Feeling I've Got
by Arfour
Summary: After his fling with Luca, Johnny Carter is struggling to find anyone that he finds attractive in Walford. What happens when he falls for the decidedly straight Peter Beale? Johnny Carter / Peter Beale. Rated M for later chapters. Reposted and first chapter rewritten. Please read and review again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title - ****_I Can't Stop This Feeling I've Got_**

**Chapter 1**

"So you heard from Luca?"

The three Carter siblings were sitting around the breakfast table, all still clad in their pyjamas. Their parents were still in bed, recovering after a busy Friday night in the pub.

Johnny looked up from his cornflakes, his head leaning on his hand. "Uh, no? Not for a few weeks now." His blue eyes fell to the bowl of soggy cereal.

His sister Nancy continued. "You serious?" She shook her head in disgust. "That's shocking, man. I mean, he comes over here and leads you on -"

Johnny looked up again, his face screwed up in confusion. "Where you get this stuff, Nance?" He gestured to himself with his hand. "It was me who liked him."

"Yeah, I know..." she said, sitting up from her slouched position on the chair. "But it's just bad doing that to you."

Johnny could feel the heat travelling to his cheeks already. "Well, thanks Nancy," he shot back, aware already it was dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, as if I don't feel bad about it just now, let's discuss it in even more detail."

Lee had been texting Whitney but his attention was now in the room. His eyebrows raised, he cautiously listened to his siblings' conversation continue.

Nancy wasn't about to apologise. "Whoa, Johnny, too far," she objected. "I just asked about him. It's not my fault he's being a complete arse with you."

Johnny opened his mouth to retaliate, his face now burning with anger.

Lee interjected before he got the chance. "Look, Nancy's just saying..." he started gently, eyes on his little brother. "Maybe you need to move on from - him - and find someone, y'know, nearer."

"Wow. Cheers for the support, Lee," Johnny spluttered. He stood up, his chair squeaking back along the kitchen floor. "Actually, thanks both of you."

He scooped up his dishes and dropped them in the sink. He turned to face them again.

"All my fault apparently," he surmised angrily. The sympathetic looks on Lee and Nancy's faces only made it worse. "Well, I'm going out. Who knows... might not be single for much longer."

He stormed out of the kitchen before they had a chance to reply. He made into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Seriously? is all he could think. Because they two think they have fantastic love lives, they can talk about mine?

He paced the room, fists clenched.

They had been in Walford now since last Christmas and after being pushed out of the closet by Nancy, Johnny had no luck meeting decent guys. There had been Danny, who turned out to be a cheat of every description, and then Luca. He knew Luca was in Italy but he had expected a text. Or a call. Just anything.

Nothing had though. Johnny had to admit that it was looking unlikely he would be with Luca again. The thought only worsened his mood. He needed away ... away from this place. Maybe then he would be feel happier. Like that was going to happen, he thought with a frown. For now a walk with Lady Di would need to do.

He listened at the door to make sure Lee and Nancy were still in the kitchen. It sounded like they were so he quickly opened the door, collected a towel from the airing cupboard and made for the bathroom.

_

After a quick shower and getting himself ready, Johnny put on his navy blue hoodie over dark t-shirt and jeans. He swept his dark hair to the side and made a quick check in the mirror before leaving his room.

He whistled for Lady Di. The bulldog came running from the living room. He ran downstairs and out the Vic's back door, Lady Di following behind. Once outside, he leaned down and clipped the dog lead to collar, and continued out onto the Market.

It was mid-November and the stalls were filled with Christmas stuff. Johnny could only wince as he walked amongst it. He enjoyed Christmas but only in December. You know, like it was supposed to go.

He had no time for it this year anyway, Johnny thought. He loved his family and spending time with them was always good but there was nothing else in Walford for him.

He sighed to himself and made for the caff for something to warm him up.

Johnny swung gently on the tyre swing, blowing on his hot chocolate to cool it down. Lady Di lay on the ground below him. She laid with her back to him. He assumed the cool breeze in the air was not to her liking. Johnny was content and was savouring the quiet.

He could go to Grandma Elaine's, he thought. She had always told him he was welcome there. And she was fine with him being gay. As long as she didn't try and match him up with anyone, it'd be fine.

That sounds exactly like something she would do. Damn. Okay, let's rethink ...

He heard a voice call for him. "Johnny?" He shook himself from his musings and turned to look.

It was Peter Beale. Johnny had spent some time with him through Whitney. He was a nice guy, although a bit quiet. They had talked a few times and been to the same night outs. He wasn't sure he would call Peter a close mate though.

Johnny lifted his free hand and gave a small wave. Peter returned it and came to join him in the play park.

Johnny's eyes quickly registered Peter's tanned upper arms and instinctively his eyes hovered down over the rest of his body. He looked like he'd been running; sweat lay on his brow and he appeared slightly out of breath. Johnny's eyes continued and widened as they fell to Peter's jogging bottoms. They clung tight to his thighs and weren't discreet at all in hiding his -

Stop, Johnny thought, quickly shaking his head in protest to his own mind.

Peter sat down on the other swing. He placed a bottle beside him. "Mate," he started, with a curious expression showing. "You alright?"

Johnny could be sure only of two things right now; his hot chocolate was still way too hot, as it burned against the palm of his hand. The other was that his face was a bright shade of red.

He attempted to compose himself. "Me?" he could only splutter. "I mean. Yeah. I'm fine. And you? ... Are you okay?"

Peter gently laughed. He was now petting Lady Di's stomach. "I'm good," he smiled. "What are you doing out here. Bit cold for it, isn't it?"

Johnny measured his reply before he spoke. He was confident that Peter was not interested in his problems. "Ah, just collecting my thoughts, y'know?" Johnny gave a smile. "What about you? You look done in."

"Cardio," Peter gestured to the protein flask on the ground. His brow suddenly fell and his expression became more serious. "And bit of the same. Needed out of the house. Bit of quiet to think, I guess."

Johnny opened his mouth to ask, but his mind quickly caught up.

Lucy.

She had been dead six months now and there hadn't been anyone charged for her murder. Johnny couldn't imagine what Peter and his family were going through. If he lost Nance .. he stopped. The thought was too difficult to even process and a sharp pang of guilt struck his stomach when he thought of their bickering that morning.

"You know..." Johnny started gently. He wasn't sure what he was even saying or how Peter would take it. "If you ever needed someone to talk to - about anything - I'm here."

Peter didn't respond and his head remained hung in sadness. Johnny could have kicked himself. Of course he didn't want to tell him. They weren't even close mates, he reminded himself. He would need to apologise.

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean anything." he said apologetically.

Peter brought his eyes up to meet Johnny's. "It's fine," he started quietly. Johnny's heart lifted in relief. "It's just ... I miss her, y'know? I miss our chats. I miss her laugh. God, I even miss us arguing."

Johnny's heart fell quickly again. He was positive he could see Peter's eyes slowly filling with tears. "Of course," he replied cautiously. "I mean, you were so close. It's when you don't have them to talk to, or whatever, that you realise how much they really mean to you." He suddenly thought of Nancy.

Peter nodded in return. "You're right," he said. "It's weird not having her there. At the house. Or at the caff. It's like I'm alone and -" He and Johnny shared the same contemplative look.

Peter stopped himself and rubbed his eyes quickly. "Don't listen to me, Johnny," he insisted. He grabbed his flask from the ground, and made to leave. "You don't wanna hear all this."

"Wait!" Johnny assured him. "It's alright. I mean, I've never really lost anyone. And I'm rubbish at advice but if it helps you, I'm happy to listen."

Peter considered it for a moment and sat back on the swing.

"You sure?" he asked.

Johnny nodded once more. "Completely," he answered with a smile.

"So what about you?" Peter asked. Peter's voice was now strong again. "Everything okay?"

No, Johnny thought, but his situation was nothing compared to his.

"Just family stuff," he lied. "Nothing major."

Peter didn't look convinced. "It goes both ways, mate. If you wanna chat, I'm here too."

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, Peter."

The two young men now looked more relaxed than they had for days. Peter stood to leave.

"I better get back," he said. Was that regret in his voice? thought Johnny. "You have my number, right?"

"Yeah, I think I do," He had probably got it from Lauren or that.

"Text me and we'll catch a beer or that."

Johnny beamed. "Yeah, that would be cool."

Peter gave a final pet to Lady Di and walked to the play park gate. Johnny watched as he left; Peter's joggers were as fitted at the back and, Johnny had to admit, showed his arse nicely.

He cursed at himself and looked down to his own lap. He realised his hot chocolate was now only lukewarm and he was sure if he touched his nose, it would be frozen too.

"C'mon, Lady Di," he said. The bulldog raised its head. He grabbed the lead and got up. "Better get back and get you warmed up. I've got amends to make as well." He made for the gate.

He kept thinking about Peter as he made his way back to the pub. He had experienced a different side to him today. He always thought of the Beale boy as the strong, silent type. Now he had seen a gentler side. And he had trusted Johnny enough to confide in him about Lucy.

It was only one chat in the park, Johnny reminded himself. Still, he couldn't help but smile when he thought about it.

For all different reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title - I Can't Stop This Feeling I've Got**_

**Chapter 2**

3PM.

"Coffee please Marie?"

Johnny looked round the caff. It was busy; a lot of people were seated among the small tables and padded blue chairs. She said she'd bring it over so he made for the only free table at the back left hand corner. He acknowledged a few of the familiar faces as he squeezed by. They all liked Johnny; they thought he was a decent kid.

Johnny took the seat at the table facing the front. He nervously played with the hair of the back of his head. He suddenly felt concious of sitting alone, doing nothing so he pulled his mobile from his pocket and replied to some texts he recieved from his university mates. It wasn't long before Marie brought over his order.

Just as he sipped from his coffee, Peter walked in from the market. He pushed his blond hair from his eyes and acknowledged Johnny before making his order.

They had been chatting for a few weeks now and Johnny was surprised himself on how well they got on. He didn't really put them together before but Peter shared a lot of the same interests. He was funny, smart and, Johnny couldn't help but realise, cute too. Johnny had found himself thinking about their friendship (and he guessed he could call it that now) a lot more. He found himself smiling stupidily at jokes they shared days before, and texting Peter when things were quiet at the Albert or university.

He had agreed to meet Peter in a text this morning. He had a shift so only had time for a few hours.

"Alright, mate?" asked Peter as he joined Johnny at the table. Johnny noted the tight striped t-shirt he wore. He had joked with the Beale boy about them before. How small did he buy them? He had laughed. Johnny didn't reveal he silently liked them though.

It had been a few weeks since they were told of his granddad's cancer. Things were still terse in the flat.

"Okay, I guess," answered Johnny. "My granddad's not great today. Dad's trying to keep a brave face for him but it's hard ... Mum's still not her self either."

Peter nodded sympathetically. "That's tough, mate." he said gently. "You have a good network there though. It will get better."

Johnny knew Peter was right. Lee and Nancy had been brilliant since they had been told that day. Tina and Tosh had also been visiting daily; Babe twice-weekly.

"And you've got me and Lauren as well," Peter added cheerfully. Johnny could only smile.

"How is she?" he asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh man, she's doing my head in," he started. "She's been moaning non-stop." He took some of his coffee. "I don't blame her though, with that Summerhayes that her dad's shagging." Johnny had knew from Peter that the liason officer had moved into number five. Peter didn't hold much respect for either Max or DC Summerhayes over what happened with Lucy and the case.

"So I'm the scapegoat?" Johnny teased. He shook his head with mock disgust.

Peter laughed. "Something like that?" he admitted playfully. "I mean, you're almost Lauren anyway. Cool ... friendly ... bit funny. Just not hot."

"Hey!" remarked Johnny.

"Okay, okay, it's a close contest." conceded Peter.

Johnny laughed. He enjoyed the banter they shared. Peter knew Johnny was gay and had no problem with it. They both shared the filthiest of jokes, gay or not, and Peter was always talking about what actresses he found fit. Johnny wasn't sure he felt comfortable yet sharing his opinions on guys.

Peter downed his coffee. "So, listen, what do you wanna do?" he asked, putting the mug down. "I know you've got work later but fancy doing anything?"

Johnny thought about it. It was too late to make into town and he couldn't really drink.

"My place?" suggested Peter. "Dad and Cindy will both be out. We could watch a DVD?"

Johnny nodded in consideration. "That sounds good," He looked at his watch. "I need to be at the Albert for six sharp though."

Peter waved it off. "Don't worry, we'll be done by then. C'mon." He collected their mugs for Marie and made to leave the caff.

Done with what? Johnny thought almost childishly as he followed.

"So you like any guys then?"

Johnny looked to Peter. They had been watching some American romcom. Both admitted it was dire a while ago and they eventually had started to talk over most of it.

The question came as a shock to Johnny. Of course he did. He was sitting right beside him, he thought.

"I'm not sure?" he lied. He suddenly became really interested in the cuff of his jumper.

Peter looked confused. "You must like someone? I mean, everyone knows you're gay, right?"

He felt his face glow with embarrassment. "Well, yeah. I guess. There is ... someone, but it's never gonna happen."

"Why not?" enquired Peter, his face piqued with interest.

How the hell could be explain this? Johnny thought. "Uh, we're just not right for each other just now. He's got ... someone."

Peter considered Johnny for a moment. He knows. But how could he? Johnny's mind raced. "That's a shame, mate." Peter finally replied. "You'll find someone soon."

"Yeah, maybe." was all Johnny could reply.

As much as he tried to deny it, Johnny really had fallen for Peter. The signs were all there, even up to the glances at him as they had sat on the Beale's sofa. It wasn't all about the looks though. He enjoyed spending time with him and if there was a choice, that would be Johnny's first right now.

Nothing could happen though. Peter was straight. And with Lauren, he reminded himself. They would just be good mates and Johnny would eventually get over his crush. He hoped.

11:30PM

Johnny put on his hoodie over his white dress shirt as he left the Albert. The shift had dragged in and Sharon allowed him to head off early. He had been so relieved.

He was just about to reach the Vic when he heard his name being called.

"Johnny!"

He span round.

Lauren and Peter were just leaving the Beale's place. Lauren steered Peter over to speak to Johnny.

"You alright?" said Johnny. He noticed Peter looked uneasy.

"Yeah, good thanks," answered Lauren. She kept her arm entwined with Peter's. "It's Peter's birthday tomorrow and we were gonna have a night in the Albert if you fancy it?"

Johnny looked to Peter. "You didn't tell me that?"

Peter looked guilty. "I didn't want anything but Lauren suggested we do it for Lucy. My dad's fine with it ... he wants me to go out and at least try to enjoy it. I mean, Lucy would have, right?"

Johnny nodded. He could understand Peter's reluctance to have anything but it was his twenty first and he was right, Lucy would have agreed.

"Of course I'll come."

Lauren beamed. "Perfect," She looked to Peter. "I told you people would be fine with it." She gave Peter a peck on the cheek. Peter looked embarrassed. Johnny felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

"We better get to mine," she said, cuddling up to Peter. See you tomorrow, Johnny."

Johnny gave a nod which Peter returned and watched as they continued over the Square.

He had always thought Lauren was a nice girl, but he couldn't help the thoughts of jealousy he had over the past few weeks. It was almost unbearable to be around when she was there. She fawned over Peter and was far too touchy-feely for Johnny's liking.

But that wasn't his problem, he reminded himself. Peter wasn't his. End of.

He sighed and entered the Vic. He now dreaded tomorrow night. Who knew what would happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title - ****_I Can't Stop This Feeling I've Got_**

**Chapter 3**

Johnny had planned the perfect day. He had no lectures to attend, and he had managed to get his name off the rota at both the Albert and the Vic. He had three box sets and a whole load of treats waiting for him in front of the telly.

That was until his Dad peeked his head into the living room.

"Johnny, my son," he said "Need you to do a few hours downstairs. Your Mum's gone to your Grandma's to help out with a few things and I've got an appointment with the suppliers."

Johnny was lying on the sofa. He groaned and leaned right back to look at his dad.

"You serious?" asked Johnny, already knowing the answer.

"We all pitch in in this family," replied Mick pointedly. "You know that."

Johnny sighed. Since the news of his Grandad's illness and his Mum still feeling under the weather, he had been trying to help out as much as he could.

"Alright, but can you get Nance or Lee for later? I've got Peter's night at the Albert."

"Course I will." said Mick. He winked at his youngest boy before leaving the room. Johnny listened as he heard his Dad run downstairs.

"Brilliant," muttered Johnny. He switched the telly off and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>The pub was quiet and Johnny leaned his slim frame against the bar. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His dad had said it was going to be busy? he sighed. Obviously not.<p>

He heard the side door from the back clatter. He peered round. It was Grandad with his paper, as usual, folded at the racing pages.

"What you for, Grandad?" he asked. Stan took a seat at the bar.

"A half please, barkeep," he replied gruffly. "Where's your father?"

Johnny grabbed a glass and started the pump. "Suppliers. S'posed to be back soon anyway,"

Stan nodded.

Finishing the pint, he placed it in front of his Grandad.

"That'll be £3.50," said Johnny. He expected the response.

"In my own family's establishment?" Stan asked with disgust.

"Dad's orders," answered Johnny reluctantly.

Stan sighed, put down his paper and reached for his cardigan pocket. He pulled out the small leather wallet and tutted as he poked around it. Johnny suddenly became very interested in his Converses until Stan was ready.

"There you are," said Stan as he passed the money over the bar. "That'll save my son moaning about me."

"Sorry Grandad."

* * *

><p>"So are you seeing Cora tonight?"<p>

"Never you mind me and Mrs Cross," Stan replied shortly. "You should be concentrating on your own love life."

"Not gonna to happen," Johnny sighed, leaning against the bar.

"Well, not with an attitude like that, it's not," said Stan, placing his paper down. "When you get to my age, you realise that when you want something - want someone - you have to go for it, 100%."

Johnny gave a nod of understanding. "Yeah, but what if that person isn't likely to go for it?"

Stan shrugged. "You've tried, haven't you?" He scooped his paper up and folded it into place again. "No regrets."

Johnny nodded again, now lost in his own thoughts.

He had been thinking about Peter. A lot. Like he was 12 again and had some crush on the guy from the class above. It was different though. He really liked Peter. The thought of being with him as a mate but nothing else killed him sometimes. There were times he considered telling him. Other times it seemed like the worst idea in the world.

Was his Grandad right though? Just tell him and no regrets? No. He'd get over it. It was a crush. That's all.

* * *

><p>He said his laters to Nancy who was now behind the bar and left the Vic. He had chose black jeans and a navy shirt. Nothing too fancy but not too casual either. He made his way to the Albert. He was a bit late but he assumed he wouldn't be the only one.<p>

As he entered the Albert, he noticed a few familiar faces dotted around. He nodded and said a few hello's and made his way through the crowd, and upstairs to where the party was being held.

He spotted Peter and Lauren at the far end of the room.

"Alright," he said as he approached them.

"Johnny!" Lauren screamed and ran to hug him. Taken aback, he nearly fell over as she jumped for him.

"Um, hi?" he said confused. He regained his composure as Lauren released him and stumbled back beside Peter.

Peter looked dejected. Johnny realised it was likely due to Lauren. Johnny had only been there seconds and he had already realised Lauren had been drinking. Lauren didn't seem to notice Peter's annoyance and had already started to scream in delight at the next arrival.

"Happy birthday, mate." Johnny said cautiously. He held out the gift bag.

Peter looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry mate. It's Lauren..." he said. "Come here."

He pulled Johnny into a hug. Strong arms now embraced Johnny, who suddenly felt light headed. He could smell the mix of Peter's aftershave and his own masculine scent. It was ... amazing. It must have only lasted for seconds but to Johnny, it seemed like forever.

Peter was now smiling when they pulled apart.

"Let's a drink," he said. "Balcony's quieter too."

* * *

><p>Johnny and Peter had found a spare table outside on the balcony. Peter was right; it was quieter. It allowed the both of them to chat just like they always did. A few pints later, Johnny decided to broach the subject of Lauren.<p>

"Like I don't want to pry or anything..." he started cautiously "but I thought Lauren was recovering?"

Peter sighed. "She was." he replied. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I mean, she was doing really well. And then tonight she decided to throw it all away."

"It must be hard though," Johnny said, almost grudgingly. "Lucy was her best friend. Your sister, of course. I mean, that's always gonna be more important. But I guess it would have been her 21st too."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

There was silence for a few moments. Johnny peered over his glass as Peter remained lost in his thoughts. It was easy dismissing his feelings as a crush when he was alone, but when they were like this - chatting, alone - they flooded back every time. He couldn't help but stare as the silence continued.

"What are you doing?" he heard Peter whisper.

Johnny shook himself from his thoughts. "Wha-? Nothing. I mean..."

Johnny realised Peter's eyes weren't on him. He was looking through the window back into the club. Johnny swung round in his chair to look.

He could make out Lauren in the middle of the dance floor. She was dancing with Dean. They were close. Too close. Lauren's arms were wrapped around Dean's neck and his hands were definitely lower than they ought to be. Johnny cursed Dean.

It happened so quickly. Johnny continued to watch as Dean and Lauren's lips met, and only swung round as he heard the door into the bar get pushed open. He quickly jumped up and ran to follow Peter.

Peter stomed into the bar and made for Dean. He pulled him away from his girlfriend and landed his fist on Dean. Dean soon rebounded and made for Peter.

"Peter!" screamed Lauren. "No!"

Johnny made to jump in, Fats and Dexter behind. Johnny struggled as he pulled Peter away, blood running from the blonde's nose and lip.

"Peter, no!" said Johnny, holding the Beale boy away from his cousin. "He's not worth it."

"You stay away from my girlfriend," Peter roared at the Wicks boy. He still attempted to free himself from Johnny's hold. "I'm warning you."

Dean had now steadied himself with the help of Dexter. He too had blood running from his lip.

"Me, stay away from her?" Dean laughed bitterly. "Other way around, mate. She couldn't keep her hands off me."

Johnny wasn't quick enough. Peter had already lunged again at Dean.

"Peter!" Johnny found himself shouting again. "He's not worth it! She's not worth it! ... You're better than her!"

Peter stopped the fighting and turned to look at Johnny. The Carter boy was now blushing furiously and felt like a spotlight hit him, lighting him up in the dark surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Peter whispered. Everyone's attention was now on the two men.

"I- nothing. I meant him. I meant Dean." Johnny tried to explain.

"No, you said her." Peter continued. "What is it?" He gestured to Lauren.

"Has she been seeing him? Behind my back?"

Both Lauren and Johnny exclaimed no at the same time.

"No, no..." continued Johnny. He had said too much. He had to get out of there.

Before Peter could ask any more, he quickly slipped past and ran downstairs and out of the Albert.

* * *

><p>He ran as far as he could manage. He slumped himself down at the war memorial. He felt tears in his eyes as he did so. He breathed heavily as he recounted the last five minutes.<p>

How could he be so stupid? He had basically told the whole Albert he fancied Peter. He had told everyone that he thought Peter was too good for Lauren. He could sob right there thinking of the effects it would have.

He heard footsteps in his direction. He wiped his eyes and made to leave.

"Johnny!"

As he expected, Peter was now running towards him.

"Look, just forget it Peter." Johnny turned to leave.

Peter grabbed for Johnny's arm.

"I said forget it."

"No," the blonde boy said forcefully, still gripping Johnny's forearm. "We're mates, right? ... Just tell me what's happened. What's wrong?"

Johnny looked into Peter's piercing blue eyes. He thought about Grandad's words from this morning. No regrets.

Johnny's lips crashed onto Peter's. The Beale boy stumbled back slightly. Johnny was expecting a shove any second now. He was surprised when he continued to feel Peter's lips on his own.

Peter parted Johnny's with his tongue as the kiss deepened. Johnny's grabbed for the fabric of Peter's shirt for support. Peter wrapped his arms around the slimmer boy's back in support and guided him backwards towards the nearest wall.

Peter bit gently on Johnny's lower lip. Johnny gasped and his hips jerked forward, grinding against Peter. He didn't want this to end.

They parted for only seconds before their lips met again. All Johnny could think in that moment was Peter's tongue was fucking his mouth and that was it.

They had to break away again. Johnny took his moment. Reluctant as he was, he had to know. Peter made to continue.

"Peter, wait," said Johnny. He breathed heavily and felt Peter's own on him. "This. I mean. What is this?"

"I'm not sure," Peter replied quietly. "All I know is you kissed me and I-... I wanted it to happen."

Johnny's heartbeat raced. "Oh."

"I'm being serious," Peter continued. In that moment of honesty, they still held each other closely. Johnny was still pressed against wall and he could still feel Peter hot against his leg. Johnny could come from that alone. "I want this to happen."

He pressed a soft, closed mouth kiss on Johnny's lips and smiled as he pulled away.

Johnny returned the smile. He couldn't believe what was happening. He leant forward to meet Peter's pink lips once more and moaned as Peter flicked his tongue over his lips.

He was willing to believe it, as long he had Peter Beale.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this has taken so long! Hopefully it's worth it. Please review and add any comments, as always. :)<em>


End file.
